Non-Disney Princesses (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of "Non-Disney Princesses". Cast: * Anastasia/Crysta/Mavis/Chel/Marina/Lucille/Linda/Audrey- Teodora Villavicencio (Legend Quest) * Thumbelina/Kim - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Princess Odette/Toothina - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil)/Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Unicorn/Lady Amalthea/Princess Glory/Asenath/Wyldstyle (Lucy)/Angel - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Rapunzel (Tangled) * Princess Irene/Astrid - Princess Eilowny (The Black Cauldron) * Kayley/Princess Fiona/Princess Daria/Sara/MK/Eep - Anna (Frozen)/Peaches (Ice Age series) * Tzipporah/Malta/Maria Posada - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin series) * Snow White (Filmation) - Twilight Sparkle (Human) (MLP: Equestria Girls) * Susan Murphy/Ginormica/Felicity/Gia/Kate - Lori Loud (The Loud House)/Nala (The Lion King; 1994) * Princess Yum-Yum - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Princess Zelia/Anne Marie/Cecilia - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) * Clara/Lonette/Princess Mindy/Starfire - Ariel (The Little Mermaid series) * Daphne - Anastasia (Anastasia; 1997) * Princess Poppy/Kairel - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Princess Irina - Giselle (Enchanted) * Tuptim/Princess Elise the Third/Princess Melissande - Elsa (Frozen) * Princess Neytiri/Andie/Kitty Softpaws - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance; 1997) * Annie Hughes - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Leah - Madoa (The Lion Guard) * Akima - Jane Porter (Tarzan; 1999) * Dorothy Gale/Pippi Longstocking/Rosy - Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Molly Grue - Malina (The Emperor's New School) * Nhozempthtekh/Shira - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Sasha - Sasha (Globehunters: An Around The World in Eighty Days Adventure) * Hyzenthlay/Mrs. Brisby - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Jewel - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Princess Bala/Gidget - Eva (Sahara; 2017) * Jenny - Lily Luna (FernGully; OC) * Giselle - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) * Ellie - Ma Tembo (The Lion Guard) * Peaches - Meena (Sing) * Brooke - Vanilla (Sonic X) * Tigress - Adult Nala (The Lion King; 2019) * Mei-Mei - Rita (Oliver and Company) * Princess Camille/The Little Girl - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Alise - Penny Foster (Bolt) * Aisling - Dot Hudson (The OZ Kids) * Red Puckett - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Felicie - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) * Robyn Starling - Lana Loud (The Loud House) * Tip Tucci/Coraline Jones - Luna Loud (The Loud House) * Penny Peterson - Penny (The Rescuers) * Nina/Lucky - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) * Susie Carmichael/Fern Arable/Saoirse - Margo (Despicable Me) * Felicie - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Staci - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) Gallery: Teodora Villavicencio-0.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Anastasia/Crysta/Mavis/Chel/Marina Ronnie-Anne.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Thumbelina TSBATM - Star Butterfly In Dress.png|Star Butterfly as Princess Odette/Toothina Happy pinkie pie by thatguy1945-d6rctaq.png|Pinkie Pie/ Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Unicorn/Lady Amalthea/Princess Glory/Asenath Eilonwy-the-black-cauldron-19132648-400-300.jpg|Eilonwy as Princess Irene/Astrid Anna (Frozen).jpg|Anna as Kayley/Princess Fiona/Princess Daria Peaches.jpg|Peaches as Ogre Fiona Jasmine in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Tzipporah/Malta/Maria Posada Lori-the-loud-house-16.7.jpg|Lori Loud as Susan Murphy Nala-adult-the-lion-king-5.14.jpg|Nala (Animated) as Ginormica/Felicity/Gia/Tigress/Kate Sam Sparks 02.png|Sam Sparks as Princess Yum-Yum PRINCESS MELODY.png|Melody as Princess Zelia/Anne Marie/Cecilia Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Clara/Lonette/Princess Mindy/Starfire Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Daphne Kiara-the-lion-king-ii-simbas-pride-4.72.jpg|Adult Kiara as Princess Poppy/Kairel Giselle-0.jpg|Giselle as Princess Irina EG - Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle (Human) as Snow White (Filmation) Elsa Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Tuptim/Princess Elise the Third/Princess Melissande Sawyer-2.jpg|Sawyer as Princess Neytiri/Andie/Kitty Softpaws Profile - Rita Loud.png|Rita Loud as Annie Hughes Madoa.png|Madoa as Leah Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Akima Luan-the-loud-house-1.39.jpg|Luan Loud as Dorothy Gale/Pippi Longstocking/Rosy Malina-0.jpg|Malina as Molly Grue Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Nhozempthtekh/Shira Sasha-globehunters-an-around-the-world-in-eighty-days-adventure-56.3.jpg|Sasha the Cheetah as Sasha le Fleur Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Swan Odette/Hyzenthlay/Mrs. Brisby Jenna happy.jpg|Jenna as Kate Viper kung fu panda 3.png|Viper as Jewel Eva (Sahara).jpg|Eva as Princess Bala/Gidget Lilly Luna Gives a Neckless by BattyKodaRockz.png|Lilly Luna as Jenny Vixey.jpg|Vixey as Giselle Ma Tembo.png|Ma Tembo as Ellie Meena sing movie 2.jpg|Meena as Peaches Vanilla the Rabbit.png|Vanilla as Brooke Live Action Adult Nala.png|Nala (Live Action) as Master Tigress Rita.jpg|Rita as Mei-Mei Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Princess Camille/The Little Girl Penny (Bolt).png|Penny Fonster as Alise Dot Hugson-0.jpg|Dot Hugson as Aisling Lynn Loud (1).png|Lynn Loud as Red Puckett S1e7 Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest as Felicie S3E03B Lana is about to be electocuted.png|Lana Loud as Robyn Starling Luna Leaning.png|Luna Loud as Tip/Coraline Riley-anderson-inside-out-2.4.jpg|Riley Anderson as Nina/Lucky/Kim Margo.jpg|Margo Gru as Susie Carmichael/Fern Arable/Saoirse Annie own solo mission.jpg|Annie as Rosie (from A Troll in Central Park) Boo.jpg|Boo as Starci Category:Davidchannel Category:Non-Disney Princess Spoofs